Captain Tsubasa (2018 TV series)
Captain Tsubasa (キャプテン翼) is a 2018 anime series broadcasted by TV Tokyo in Japan on April 2018. The series has two seasons of 26 episodes each. This new anime is made honoring the 2018 FIFA World Cup in Russia.Captain Tsubasa gets new Anime. Anime News Network. Retrieved December 13, 2017. "Captain Tsubasa Soccer Manga Gets New TV Anime in April" Synopsis Captain Tsubasa is a story of 11-year-old Tsubasa Ozora who started playing football at a very young age, a sport which developed for him into something deeper (his thoughts and dreams revolve almost entirely around the joy of football). In order to pursue his dream to become the world's best football playerRepresenting Japan in the FIFA World Cup is Tsubasa’s ultimate dream, which will take a lot more than talent to reach it., Tsubasa moves with his mother to Nankatsu city. Since this is a more competitive town in football, he will need all of his skills and talents in order to stand out. He encounters not only rivals, but also new friends like his gutsy friend Ryo Ishizaki, the cheerleader Sanae Nakazawa, and S.G.G.K.Which stands for "Super Great Goal Keeper", Wakabayashi's known and well-earned nickname Genzo Wakabayashi, and Roberto Hongo a former pro football player who will help him push towards his dreams. Licensing in other countries * For English-speaking counties, Viz Media will be Licensing the New Captain Tsubasa Anime."Viz Media Licenses New Captain Tsubasa Anime". Anime News Network. January 10, 2018. Retrieved January 10, 2018. Viz Media has licensed the new anime series. * For Latin American countries, Cartoon Network will be airing the Spanish dubbed version starting next 15-06-2018. According to Conque 2018 Convention in Mexico, the first four episodes will be premiered in movie theaters within Mexico, Chile, and Peru with the Spanish dub. Seasons Season 1 of the Anime is confirmed to be a retelling of the Kids' Dream arc, combining both Original Manga and Modern-era elements. Most of the characters uniforms, cloths, and color palettes are now more faithful to the mangaHoney's Anime, retrieved on March 4, 2018.. Characters Main Characters *'Tsubasa Ozora': A natural football prodigy. Tsubasa has always been with a ball ever since he was born, even if others did not understand his passion. *'Genzo Wakabayashi': A genius, champion goalkeeper from Shutetsu. His creed is "no one can beat me outside the penalty area." After accepting Tsubasa’s duel, he becomes his eternal rival and later friend. *'Ryo Ishizaki': The first person whom Tsubasa meets after moving into Nankatsu. Even if lacking skills, his inherent guts and determination lead him to persevere in his efforts. *'Taro Misaki': Due to his father’s work as an artist, Misaki always move from town to town, and has just transferred into Nankatsu school. He is just as skilled as Tsubasa. Taro is perfectly in sync with Tsubasa so that they are known as the Golden Combi. Support characters * Sanae Nakazawa: "Anego"Anego is a nickname which stands for "Big sis" due to her tomboy personality. saw Tsubasa playing football after his transfer to Nankatsu, and fell in love with him. She is the head of Nankatsu's all-boy cheerleading group. * Roberto Hongo: Tsubasa's mentor and coach in order to polish his techniques and face several adversities. * Tatsuo Mikami: Genzo's mentor and goalkeeper coach. He aims for Genzo to become Japan's top goalkeeper. * Kyodai and Natsuko Ozora: Tsubasa's parents. Nankatsu SC players This lead team consists of grade school players from Nankatsu city, who were selected for the entrance exams. At first, the captain is Genzo Wakabayashi but due to his injuries he gave the lead to Tsubasa Ozora, demonstrating a great leadership in leading the team to win the 6th Yomiuri Land National Juveniles Tournament. Rivals Meiwa FC *'Kojiro Hyuga': Tsubasa's main rival (and later deuteragonist) from Meiwa FC, with a strong and raw playstyle which is the opposite of Tsubasa's clean and technical feats. *'Ken Wakashimazu': An unmatched goalkeeper as talented as Wakabayashi who combines karate-style techniques original from his dojo with some acrobatic play and speed. *'Takeshi Sawada': Hyuga's younger and talented football partner. Trained by coach Kira as well, he has the utmost respect for Hyuga, and helps him to the best of his abilities when he has troubles, though he doesn't hesitate to point out his mistakes. Hanawa FC *'Tachibana twins': The Tachibana twins is a duo who specializes in acrobatic and speed play, and have a secret aerial weapon as well. Musashi FC *'Jun Misugi': A talented star which has a superior technique and understanding of football than Tsubasa.Misugi has a keen perception that enables him to read the opposing team’s formation and tactics even when he is not playing on the field; not to mention his ability on how to control his opponent's movements. Misugi has a heart disease, preventing him from playing a full match without endangering his life. However, he decided to play full time in the semifinals, eager to give it his all against Tsubasa. Furano FC *'Hikaru Matsuyama': Though he isn't a football genius, he is persistent and hard-working. Thanks to his hard work, he has many good skills. He also has true understanding of teamwork. Other teams Cast and staff Japanese staff Japanese cast Opening and Ending * Opening song: Start Dash! by Johnny’s WEST. * Ending song: Moete Hero (2018) by Yuko Sanpei. Trivia * In the third teaser trailer before the release of the 2018 series, it is shown how Tsubasa is training with Nishigaoka elementary school - probably for the football selection test to be chosen for the Nankatsu City Selection Team - using a clothing similar to the Nankatsu middle school uniform (white with red stripes jersey) similar to the used in the 1983 Anime (Boys' Fight arc). * In the third teaser trailer, it is also revealed that Tsubasa's mentor and coach Roberto Hongo wore the #10 jersey for the Brazil national team at his peak of his career, and that he gave his jersey as a gift to Tsubasa. Videos Captain Tsubasa (2018) Teaser Trailer File:TVアニメ『キャプテン翼』ティザーPV【2018年4月テレビ東京にて放送開始予定】 Gallery Main Characters |-|Sheets= Tsubasa_ozora_anime_2018.jpg|Tsubasa Ryo_Ishizaki_Anime_2018.jpg|Ishizaki Taro Misaki Anime 2018.jpg|Misaki Genzo Wakabayashi Anime 2018.jpg|Wayabayashi |-|Screenshoots= Genzo tracksuit.jpg Ishizaki tracksuit.jpg Tsubasa vs Nishigaoka.jpg Iwami and Tsubasa (2018).jpg|Congratulating Tsubasa Tsubasa Long Shot.jpg Nankatsu elementary (2018).jpg|Nankatsu elementary school Support Characters |-|Support characters= Sanae - Anime 2018.jpg|Sanae Roberto_Anime_2018.jpg|Roberto Mikami_(2018).jpg|Mikami Kyodai_Ozora_(2018).jpg|Kodai Ozora Natsuko_Ozora_(2018).jpg|Natsuko Ozora |-|Nankatsu SC= Izawa - Anime 2018.jpg|Izawa Kisugi - Anime 2018.jpg|Kisugi Taki - Anime 2018.jpg|Taki Takasugi - Anime 2018.jpg|Takasugi Urabe (2018).jpg|Urabe Morizaki (2018).jpg|Morisaki 'Rival school teams' |-|Main rivals= Hyuga_kojiro_anime_2018.jpg|Kojiro Hyuga Wakashimazu - Meiwa FC (2018).jpeg|Wakashimazu Takeshi - Meiwa FC (2018).jpeg|Takeshi Misugi - Musashi FC (2018).jpg|Misugi Matsuyama - Furano FC (2018).jpg|Matsuyama Tachibanas - Hanawa FC (2018).jpg|Tachibana twins |-|Other schools= Nishigaoka (2018).jpg|Nishigaoka elementary school Nishigaoka (2018) 2.jpg|Nishigaoka elementary school Tsubasa_vs_Nishigaoka_(2018).jpg|Tsubasa vs Nakayama 'Promos, illustrations, others' External links *ball-ha-tomodachi.com - Official Site See also Notes de:Captain Tsubasa Category:Remake series Category:Anime Category:Anime films